Summer Ever Sweet
by TaintedLips
Summary: After the war Hermione takes a Librarian job from an unlikely character. The friendship she's come to cherish soon turns into something more and Hermione is left with the dilemma of what to do? Take her chances at perusing the dark character who has shown her people can change or keep their relationship simple? Whats a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own JK Rowlings world or make any money off of it, I simply play with it.

* * *

Her body glistened under the afternoon rays as she glided from one side of the pool to the other at a luxurious pace. Now, even an hour later Hermione could be found in the waters doing laps or generally relaxing until the soft _'pop'_ of someone apparating in brought her mind back to the present. Hermione shifted her gaze toward the far end of the indoor swimming area to catch the last of the two house elves who'd brought in a tray of what she'd presume was food with a pitcher of something that looked rather tastey.

"Didn't I-" Hermione started only to be cut off mid sentence but another _'pop'_ as she slowly made her way into the shallow end- the elves had left without so much as an explanation!

Huffing in annoyance as she slid from the water and padded up the stairs- Hermione idly combed a hand back through her hair so those beautiful tresses that gleamed in the afternoon light cascaded down her spine in soft ringlets and her honey chocolate eye's fluttered open as she exhaled a contented sigh. This, was what a summer day should feel like, Hermione thought- slipping fully from the waters edge she nearly glided across the marble floor towards the small snack table that'd been lay out for her.

_'he just doesn't take "no" for an answer, does he?' _ she smiled fondly down at the delicious feast that consisted of thinly sliced meats, crackers, cheese and nuts awaiting her and found that she _was_ rather famished. Beside the assortment the pitcher rest along with an empty glass for her to fill -which she promptly did, along with her plate- Hermione found her way back to the lounging chair she'd been occupying early to hopefully settle back in and continue on with the book she'd borrowed earlier from her 'host' and possibly eat, but her mind only took those few seconds of planing to set her off track...

The world had changed so much over four years- it still felt odd. After the war Harry and Ron were eagerly recruited as Auror's when they expressed that that was what they'd liked to do instead of retaking their last year at Hogwarts whilst Hermione decide she would. Both of them quickly became engrossed in the fame, Ron more so than Harry- the red head seemingly lost all interest in his 'girlfriend' and was soon seen with a different witch on his arm each week. Hermione hadn't taken kindly to that. She hadn't gotten one word from him after they parted ways, all her information came through Harry or the daily prophet- to this day, Ronald and her friendship hasn't quite healed-

"day dreaming again, I see." the silky drawl of none other than one Lucius Malfoy hummed through-out the glass encased area interrupting Hermione's train of thought and starting her out of her musings "Lucius!" Hermione squeaked letting her book fall from it's perch atop of bended knee's to clatter to the plush seat beneath it in her fright. It didn't take long for her wide doe eye's soon narrowed though into a glower as she watched the smirking man now gliding his way to stand before her, idly rolling his cane between his fingertips.

"I was not!" she attempted, though the platinum brow that arched in disbelief or amusement, most likely both caused her to specify her actions. "I was merely engrossed in the book I borrowed from you and didn't hear you come in." Hermione huffed turning her attention elsewhere in hopes that the subject would pass. She picked up her plate from the small side table nearby where she'd left it and settled it on her right thigh before she started to nibbled at the food for a long pregnant silence until she dare look up at the eldest Malfoy...

Hermione had rather come to enjoy his company actually. a year and a half now she'd been working for him, putting his library back to sorts, and she'd gotten to know more about the actual man he is instead of the man everyone just thought he remained to _be_... Not that he painted such a pretty picture for her during the war either but people still saw him as Lucius Malfoy, the Death Eater. She was reminded of that constantly from the Weasley pack in fact. Infact, he hadn't been all that grand to be around when she first answered his add in the daily prophet, what with his divorce from Narcissa still a fresh wound on the eldest Malfoy's pride- but, the more she sought him out to ask questions and go over designs the more relaxed they seemed to grow around one another and before she knew it, conversation simply just flowed between them until it settled into this comfortable friendship they had-

"Ahh, Hogwarts A history, isn't it?" Lucius canted his head toward the leather bound bundle, letting his eye's rove over her scantly clad form nonchalantly before resting his sights on her face. He knew she'd been lieing, hell anyone would have known but the fact that she slipped back into her thoughts that easily discouraged him somewhat. He had sought out Hermione, and here she was off in what she referred to as 'lala land'. Hermione snapped out of her rolling thoughts just as quickly as last time and glanced sheepishly up at Lucius, finishing the mouth full of nut coated cracker she'd been chewing on as she nodded, "Mhm, wonderful book." Hermione murmured, picking at a slice of roast beef. Lucius on the other hand chuckled, a warm pleasant sound that melt Hermione beyond belief causing her to sigh inaudible before realizing she was the reason of his humor. "What's so funny?" Hermione's soft stare turned hard again when she peered up into his mirth filled striking silver eye's "That isn't the book you borrowed darling." he simply stated causing that pretty flush to creep across Hermione's tan cheeks.

"but, I-Ii, you... Oh fine, you caught me." setting the food aside Hermione retrieved the book she'd long since abandoned to read the title whilst Lucius held out his hand to help her up. "I had been looking forward to reading this but I suppose it'll have to wait a little longer. So, what is it you needed Malfoy?" Hermione feigned annoyance towards him, resting her hands on her hips after he'd helped her up. "Or have you come to watch me go swimming and 'day dream' in your pool?"

"As much as I'd like to do just that, it seems your presences is needed elsewhere."

* * *

Okay so this is my first attempt at submitting a story, please be gentle and I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you tiachutis and Beautiful_Liar13, Ron really is. I'm not going to lie, if anyone is a Ron lover I'm very sorry for how he's going to be portrayed in this story[and possible others if this works out]. I apologize in advance for the first few chapters- the length of them most likely won't surpass 1,500 words but I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2-

_"I had been looking forward to reading this but I suppose it'll have to wait a little longer. So, what is it you needed Malfoy?" Hermione feigned annoyance towards him, resting her hands on her hips after he'd helped her up. "Or have you come to watch me go swimming and 'day dream' in your pool?"_

_"As much as I'd like to do just that, it seems presences is needed elsewhere."_

Hermione trailed after Lucius ruffling a towel through her hair while she studied her companions subtly changes in his behavior. Something was defiantly off. His whole stance had changed the more they weaved through-out the Malfoy Manner. He gave her a wider birth by lengthening his stride and she could have sworn Lucius' back was nearly ridged straight making him all the more opposing, regal figure she had remembered from her childhood. Hermione even caught that cool expressionless facade he rarely used around her anymore as it smoothed across his features.

Concern flooded her veins as a sinking feeling set in and she quickly wrapped the towel around her chest, speeding up her own stride until she was nearly jogging to reach him.

"What is it Lucius? You never told me who was here?" Hermione's lips were set in a frown when she gently set her hand on his bicep, successfully stopping the wizard in his tracks and her eye's betrayed her worry on the matter Lucius noted, when he slid his gaze across them. How he'd come to have someone as pure of heart as Hermione to care for him so much, floored the ex-death eater. It was something someone like him could never _quite_ get over the awe factor when raised in the life of slytherin. How quickly she came to forgive him- how comfortable she was around him- his lashline fell across his stormy gaze as his attention shifted up the hall a ways for but a second "It seems you friends have grown worried with your stay here. They've all come to make sure you're alright." Lucius stated calmly, setting his free hand over hers in the process of explanations to apply a tender squeeze before it dropped back to join his other on the head of his cane. There was no need to mention the unexpected guests he'd had earlier as well, who'd decided to drop in unannounced to collect a few more chests of **her** belongs while trotting around her most recent beau like a show horse.

Hermione's brows furrowed as she debated on whether or not he was telling her everything before she wisely settled on deciding to bring it up again, later. Even if they had formed a friendship he was still a Malfoy and was more than likely to snap at you when speaking of things he wasn't ready, or willing to discuss just yet.

"Well that's just rubbish, they know I'm perfectly fine! I owled Harry just yesterday!" Hermione huffed as she turned on heel and continued forward. Lucius took a moment to appreciate the witches backside -though partially concealed by a towel- presented to him whilst she rambled on successfully with the change in subject. Hermione really had grown into herself and he had come to appreciate the sight of her hour-glass physique more and more. The once bushy haired long-legged know-it-all was now a stunning woman that held her head high when she walked through a room. The roundness of her hips could ensnare any wizards attention when she strode into sight. Though she was still as passionate a know-it-all, she took more amusement in letting someone fail before _kindly _pointing out their mistake; her hair had been tamed after a month of being around Lucius - he got tired of her constantly pulling that messy rats nest she called hair, into plated braids or McGonagall tight buns. Lucius actually found himself comparing her to his one offs and she always came out on top whether from appearance too intelligence, or merely the shape of their lips when they -

Hermione pushing open the parlor doors where she knew he had the guests -other than his son, Hermione, and Severus- shown too opening, is what brought his expressionless mask crashing back down. While she basked her life long friends in an annoyed glare he merely gave them all a blank stare before his sharp eye's swept back to Hermione.

"I'll leave you too you company Miss Granger. You can find me in my study once they've taken their leave, to go over those designs you've been progressing on." his drawl had an unusual bite to it, Hermione noted catching the sly shift of his eyes toward the red faced ginger wizard before he turned and made his way back out from the exquisite sitting area..

Hermione's bright amber gaze followed him out until he disappeared from sight before she turned those fiery depths back on her friends. "Hello Harry, Ginny, Ron, it so very nice to see you. Whats the occasion?" she hummed, splaying her fingers with a quick sweeping motion over the two plush leather couches and surrounding arm chairs. "Can I offer you all a drink?"

"Oi! Yer barely wearin' anything 'Mione! What were you two up too!" Ron could barely contain his anger and simply charged head-long into a danger zone that had Harry wincing and Ginny curiously peeking over at the older witch as if she believed her brothers accusations.. Quickly the green-eyed-savory tried to douse the scream out of Hermione's throat by throwing his hand over Ron's mouth and opening his own to "correct" their old friend but the other wizard would have none of it, batting his best mates hand away as he stepped toward an enraged Hermione Granger. "I knew you were too comfortable with him! So what, you his Mistress now?! Really Hermione, you've stooped that low, I-"

**SMACK! **Hermione's wand hand was flying out before she knew it and connecting with Ron's cheek in one swift and powerful back-hand that it made all three of the other occupants take a step back while the ginger-haired wizard got the added bonus of a throbbing cheek. Rearing on him she advanced towards him but this time Hermione had retrieved her wand from its place, shoving the tip of wood up and into the hallow of his throat "How DARE you, Ronald! You have no Right to accuse me of being any sort of hussy! I was Swimming! And you instantly jump to the conclusion that I'm his Mistress?!" the growl in that fiery know-it-all's voice made Ron gulp audible and Harry take a cautious step forward as if testing his grounds, but Hermione didn't notice, she only had eye's for the sniveling _weasel_ she was boring down upon, "And honestly _Ron, _if you're going to compare yourself to any Malfoy, you really have diluted yourself into believing you're a desirable bachelor haven't you?"

Hermione's eye's shone with liquid amber that Ron could have sworn were glowing as they glowered up at him with the intense hatred she wore for no one but Draco Malfoy, or at least that was the last time he'd witness that exact same expression and now it was pointed at him! "If I were to become anyone's mistress it would be to someone worthy of my companionship! it would be someone who **had **a brain, and it would be with someone who treated me like a witch rather than the whole damned index of the wizarding world!" Hermione's snarling voice started in a sneer but was strained in a cracking yell by the end of it.

Twisting the tip of her wand in ever so slightly as she gritted her teeth; all that anger she'd suppressed for years now was settling in and her sensibility had to take over as the hurt begun to sink in. She let her options flit through her mind for a moment, but doing anything too drastic in front of the head Auror -no matter how betrayed and wounded she felt- wasn't something she'd put Harry through... So she settled for leaving him with one last biting remark "don't _**ever**_ compare yourself to Lucius. You, Ronald, would be putting myself lower than low. To been seen with the likes of YOU, is a disgrace on witches everywhere- You Pathetic excuse for a wizard, -!"

"Is everything alright here Mia?" like liquid gold, his fine timbre voice echoed from the doorway as Draco Malfoy finally made his presence known. Hermione seemed to be jarred slightly out of her tunnel vision seeing as her gaze flickered for but a moment onto the worried eye's peering out at her, though he held himself with his usual regal confidence against the many other sights that followed behind her- she finished, "...wanker..." _hiss_.

Harry had been frowning through the whole on-slaughter on Ron's character, and where he saw it was a proper response to being accused of something, he'd been Silencio'd by Hermione wordless spell when she twisted her wand deeper in against the ginger-haired wizards throat. Ginny had been fiercely whispering for him to do something to break them up, jabbing at his second longest friend with every other sentence and here he was unable to respond to either -not because of the spell but because taking either side was hazardous to all of his friendships-.

Hermione gave those green eye's one glance and inwardly flinched at the pain and concern she saw in them. "Yes, everything is fine Draco. My company was just about to leave, Mipsy will escort you all out... Good day Harry, I'll owl you soon... Ginevra, Ronald." she attempted to smooth out the strain in her voice as she tipped her head in their direction and took her leave as quickly as possible...

The room fell into stunned silence even after Draco's mocking good-bye's before he quickly trailed after the fleeing gryffindor - and with only the soft 'pop' of apperation announcing the house-elf's arrival, the Malfoy Manor fell silent once more...

* * *

Hmm, that wasn't how their first get-together was suppose to work out but... that's what came out. Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and again, I apologize for the size of it. This is my first fan-fic and I'm not quite sure how its going so please give me some of your thoughts/opinions. :( my muse is being shy.

Until next time!


End file.
